Many developing countries are characterized by an abundance of sunshine, a lack of rainfall, and particularly in rural districts, the absence of electrical energy. The present invention seeks to provide a low cost, high efficiency growth environment which minimizes the need for irrigation water and external power sources. It further seeks to provide structures that are easily erectable, and which may be totally prefabricated and knocked-down for shipping purposes, or which are partially prefabricated for erection using simple, locally available framing materials, for example, although the broad concept of the invention is also applicable to on-site construction, which may be preferable for larger structures.
In growing fodder crops such as maize and barley or the like, the growth cycle may be completed under optimum conditions within about seven days. Of this period some two days comprises the germination period, and is best carried out under dark or subdued light conditions, and about four days comprises a high growth period, which is best carried out at high ambient light levels. The seventh day of the cycle includes such operations as seed preparation and collection of the fodder, which may usually be effected outside of the greenhouse.
One of the problems encountered with the growth of crops indoors is that of heat prostration. Depending on the intensity of the heat within the greenhouse this may be countered by natural ventilation or forced ventilation, but at extreme levels it is required to remove heat by refrigeration.